Home Made Kazoku Konser di Konoha?
by timeh.oni
Summary: DISCONTINUED!weeew.bagaimana kok bisa Home Made Kazoku konser di Konoha? RnR sangat diharapkan.jayus,OOC berkeliaran. my first humor fic.maaf yah kalo jayus..


HOREEE!!!! fic ketiga timeh keluar juga. sebenernya timeh sih mau konsennya ke Waltz dulu, tapi otak lagi buntu nih T.T

oia maaf ya kalo fic ini fic yang jayus. timeh emang ga berbakat bikin humor sih...

oia disini timeh munculin OC loh, yaitu timeh sendiri (dasar narsis).

fic ini i dedikasikan untuk penggemar Home Made Kazoku di seluruh dunia :)

oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, ayo kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **jayus, OOC, dan OC

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto dan Kiba baru saja pulang dari kedai dango karena mereka baru saja ditraktir Shikamaru sebagai PJ (Pajak Jadian) dengan Temari dan kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat mereka melewati balai desa, mereka berhenti sejenak saat melihat keramaian yang tak biasa di balai desa itu.

"Eh, Kib. Ayo kita kesana. Kayaknya seru tuh." Kata Naruto yang sepertinya tertarik untuk melihat keramaian itu.

"Ah, ngapain juga sih. Liat tuh rame banget. Ntar aja Nar kalo udah sepi baru kita liat." Kata Kiba.

"Ayo dong. Gue pengen liat doang." Kata Naruto yang menggunakan Puppy Eyes-nya. Kiba yang ngga tahan sama Puppy Eyes-nya Naruto pun meng-iya-kan maunya Naruto dan alhasil tangan kanannya si Kiba ditarik sampai hampir mau copot. Kiba pun hanya pasrah sementara Naruto dengan enaknya lari-lari sambil nyeret Kiba.

Setelah sampai di tempat keramaian, Naruto akhirnya ngelepasin tangan Kiba dari cengkramannya.

"Anjrot lu, Nar. Tangan gue sakit tau lu tarik-tarik. Udah gitu lu seret-seret gue lagi. Dasar monyet gunung lu." Kata Kiba mencercah Naruto.

"Iya deh Kib gue minta maaf. Tapi gimana caranya kita bisa liat ada apa disitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah kok lu malah nanya balik ke gue sih? Dasar monyet gunung lu emang ye." Kata Kiba.

"Heh anjing liar, ngapain lu ngatain gue monyet gunung, hah?" Kata Naruto.

"Lha emang kenyataannya lu monyet gunung kan?" Kata Kiba lagi.

Dan sekarang mereka jadi tontonan orang banyak sementara mereka tak menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka. Sementara mereka saling adu mulut, ada dua orang gadis yang keluar dari keramaian itu. Salah satu gadis itu berkata, "gue ngga sabar buat konser Home Made Kazoku nanti." Sementara temannya menjawab, "Iya gue juga." Dan kedua gadis itupun pergi. Naruto dan Kiba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka saat mendengar kata-kata 'Home Made Kazoku' meluncur dari kedua gadis itu. Naruto dan Kiba saling bertukar pandangan dan serempak berkata, "Jangan-jangan.."

Merekapun langsung menyelak keramaian itu sambil berkata, "Permisi. Beri kami jalan." Dan akhirnya merekapun berada di paling depan keramaian itu dan melihat sebuah poster besar yang tertempel di dinding balai desa itu. Isi posternya adalah :

**HOME MADE KAZOKU ROCK TOUR '09**

**SATURDAY, JUNE 20th '09**

**AT**** TENIS INDOOR KONOHA**

**START 08.00 p.m.**

**OPENING ACT : ****AKATSUKI**

**HOST : TIMEH A.K.A. KIRIHARA HARUMI**

**TICKET**** :**

**FESTIVAL : ¥ 20000**

**TRIBUN : ¥ 35000**

**VIP : ¥ 45000**

**VVIP : ¥ 50000**

**CONTACT PERSON : 085691795XXX A/N :****YUKI**

"Anjrot. Mahal banget festival aja ¥ 20000." Kata Kiba.

"Ya jelas lah. Home Made Kazoku kan emang terkenal banget. Jadi wajar kalo tiketnya mahal." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Eh gue ngga nyangka loh kalo Opening Act nya Akatsuki. Kan kakaknya si Sasuke anggota Akatsuki juga." Kata Kiba.

"Sumpah lu, Kib? Kakaknya si Teme? Kak Itachi? Anggota Akatsuki? Pasti lu ngibul deh Kib." Tanya Naruto ngga percaya.

"Gue serius, kan sobat lo dari kecil, masa' gue bohongin lu sih?" Kata Kiba.

"Iya deh gue percaya sama lu. Eh tapi Timeh a.k.a. Kirihara Harumi tuh siapa sih? Kayaknya nama itu baru gue denger deh." Tanya Naruto yang emang sema sekali ngga pernah nonton infotaiment.

"Yah lu masa' ngga tau sih, Nar? Timeh itu kan mantan pacarnya Kurou. Sekarang Timeh jadi manager Home Made Kazoku. Timeh kan sering banget masuk TV." Jelas Kiba.

"Oh, jangan-jangan Kurou yang lu bilang tadi itu Kurou Home Made Kazoku bukan sih?" Tanya Naruto innocent.

"Ya ampun Nar. Lu dari tadi kemana aja sih? Ya jelas lah Kurou yang tadi gue bilang itu Kurou Home Made Kazoku. Lu pikir Kurou yang mana, hah?"

"Kan nama Kurou ngga cuma dia doang, Kib. Sori deh, Kib." Kata Naruto.

"Iya deh ngga apa-apa, Nar." Kata Kiba sambil meluk-meluk Naruto gaje.

"WOY MAS KALO UDAH SANA MINGGIR!! YANG LAIN JUGA MAU LIAT NIH!!" Teriak seseorang dari keramaian yang ada di belakang mereka. "HEH CEPETAN DONG!" teriak yang lain. Naruto dan Kiba segera keluar dari keramaian itu karena banyak yang marah pada mereka.

"Ah sialan. Rese' banget sih!" Kata Naruto mengumpat pada keramaian itu.

"Yah kita juga sih yang salah. Kita emang kelamaan tadi." Kata Kiba -sok- bijak.

"Eh tapi gimana caranya kita bisa dapet uang ¥ 20000? Uang segitu tuh ngga sedikit, Kib. Lu tau kan kalo gue tuh mau banget nonton konser itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil pulang ke rumah mereka—rumah mereka searah.

"Lu kan tajir, Nar. Bokap lu kan mantan Hokage. Jadi ngga masalah kan?" Usul Kiba.

"Iya, tapi bokap gue ngga mau uangnya dikeluarin jadi mubazir." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Oh. Tapi kenapa lu ngga minta ditraktir sama Hinata? Dia kan cewek lu, tajir pula." Usul Kiba lagi.

"Yaelah Kib dia kan cewek gue. Masa' gue minta ditraktir sama cewek gue sendiri? Malu dong gue." Kata Naruto.

"Eh Nar, gue punya ide bagus nih. Gimana kalo kita part time aja." Kata Kiba yang memberi usul tiba-tiba yang entah datang dari mana.

"HAH!? PART TIME? MUKA GUE MAU LU TEMPATIN DIMANA? GUE KAN ANAK MANTAN HOKAGE, MASA' PART TIME SIH? APA KATA DUNIAAAA?" Teriak Naruto muncrat-muncrat ke mukanya Kiba.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi, Nar? Kita kan bokek nih. Kan lu bilang ke gue kemaren uang bulanan lu abis buat nonton konsernya Coldplay di Australia 2 minggu lalu. Sedangkan gue belum dapet gaji dari bos gue. Tanggal tua nih gue. Hhh..." Jawab Kiba sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Ya udah deh, gue ngga apa-apa walaupun harus part time. Tapi gajinya per hari kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya nanti gue cari yang gajinya lumayan terus dibayar per hari." Kata si Kiba.

"Horeeeeee... Eh Kib ntar pembicaraan kita dilanjutin besok yah. Gue mau bujuk bokap gue nih supaya ngasih gue uang ¥ 20000. Dah." Naruto pun pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Kiba. Kiba pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah .

**Tokyo, Gedung NHK TV**

"APA??? KONSER DI DESA?? LO SERIUS KAN, TIM??" Teriak Kurou, Micro dan U-ichi sambil menengok ke arah Timeh a.k.a. Kirihara Harumi, sang manager Home Made Kazoku di ruang Make Up. Ya, 10 menit lagi Home Made Kazoku akan tampil on air di acara '1 Jam Bersama Home Made Kazoku'.

"Aduh Kurou, jangan miring kepalanya. Tuh fondation nya jadi cemong." Kata seorang penata rias yang merias Kurou sembari membenahi posisi kepala Kurou yang menengok ke arah Timeh.

"Micro, tegakkan kepalamu." Kata penata rias yang meriasi Micro sambil membenahi posisi kepala lain halnya dengan U-ichi, tanpa diberitahu penata riasnya, ia langsung membenahi posisi kepalanya. DJ yang satu ini memang seperti itu.

"Iya gue serius. Tapi lo semua harus terima mau ngga mau. Soalnya ini rangkaian dari Rock Tour kalian." Kata Timeh menjelaskan.

"Eh tapi kita ngga di kasih tau loh sama produser kalo Rock Tour nya juga masuk ke daerah pedesaan." Kata Micro sambil diberi bedak di pipinya oleh sang penata rias.

"Makanya karena ngga di kasih tau sama produsernya gue kasih tau kalian. Tapi kalian tenang aja, desa itu bukan desa yang primitif kok. Disitu juga ada penginapan yang mewah dan sinyal yang bagus buat ponsel. Cuman banyak sawahnya dan udaranya segar banget. Jadi kalian ngga usah sumpek sama perkotaan yang padat, apalagi Tokyo yang 'on' 24 jam." Kata Timeh menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu. Emang nama desanya apa sih?" Tanya U-ichi yang sedang diperbaiki rambutnya.

"Namanya desa Konoha. Desa itu unik banget loh. Pemimpin desanya bukan disebut kepala desa, tapi Hokage. Terus suasananya enak banget deh. Gue udah pernah kesana buat hunting tempat buat kalian konser nanti. Penduduknya ramah kok." Kata Timeh sambil nyengir-nyengir untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Iya deh Tim. Gue percaya sama lo." Kata Kurou yang juga sedang dibenahi rambutnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalian cepat sana. 5 menit lagi kalian on air." Kata Timeh mengingatkan. Dan disaat yang sama mereka—Kurou, Micro, dan U-ichi—sudah selesai di rias dan sudah siap on air.

"SIAP NONA!!" Kata Kurou, Micro, dan U-ichi serempak. Tapi disaat mereka akan keluar dari ruang rias, tiba-tiba Timeh memukul punggung Kurou main-main. Kurou yang bingung langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Dan Timeh pun berkata, "Kurou, ganbatte. Aku mendukungmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum simpul pada Kurou. Kurou pun hanya tersenyum pada Timeh dan langsung pergi menuju studio 2, tempatnya syuting nanti.

** TO BE CONTINUED**

timeh ngerasa fic ini aneh dan jayus, ngga ada humornya sama sekali. jadi maaf banget kalo jelek. ini fic humor pertama timeh tapi sepertinya gagal deh T.T

timeh butuh saran dan kritikan yang membangun untuk memperbaiki fic ini. ingat tapi jangan flame. cukup kasih kritik aja lewat REVIEW!!oke ;)

jaaaaaa~


End file.
